Keeping things real
by navitor3
Summary: Sometimes real life is just better.


**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**A/N: Okay, here's another one-shot as I try to reel in my absconded imagination. This is yet another story set on the merry. I couldn't help it. I started writing this and it was still taking shape when my mind just pictured the merry and the past. So it's set somewhere between the Arlong arc and Whiskey Peak. I hope no one is too ooc.**

-Keeping things real -

)(

The green-haired swordsman was pleasantly losing himself to a wonderful nap. His eyes were drooping, his lips slightly parting, his breathing evening out as he felt that wonderful daze taking over. Somehow he saw an orange flash and that orange flash unsettled him. It could only mean trouble for that comfortable daze taking over his mind. Through his semi-consciousness, Zoro could only hope that it wouldn't.

Nami stood on the main deck looking at a map. She was very focused and only noticed the dosing swordsman once standing only a few feet away from his seated form. His green hair caught her attention over the edge of the map, and shaking her head, Nami lowered the map to look at him. On the merry, always one had to watch where you were going just in case you might trip over a lazy swordsman. She huffed out of exasperation but surprise took over as Nami noticed she had caught him while he was busy losing consciousness. His lips were parted and it seemed his eyes were sort of open but drooping closed. She smirked and quietly folded her map. It fascinated her, how like a cute little boy, fighting to stay awake, but being so overwhelmed with sleep, the strong Zoro looked. Nami moved to his side, the side that his head was partially facing. She sat herself down next to him, her back going against the door of the hold, a smug expression on her face. She wanted to watch him battle his way out of his dosing, daring him to make her stop glaring at him. When he would, she'd just laugh and tease him.

But the dozing swordsman made no such move and Nami continued to stare, surprise and curiosity taking over now. She stretched her legs out, her eyes not leaving him and a slight frown forming on her brow. He didn't seem to conscious of anything. She blinked. Could she steel this moment? Could she be honest, just this once with them being alone there on the deck, and admit she found him attractive and sometimes wondered things about him. Like where he came from and who waited for him in that place called home. He never spoke about his home or mentioned any family. He was such a mystery. Nami wanted to stay a little longer but she knew that her sitting there would look weird to any crew mates who happened by. Well, she could always say she was amusing herself at his expense. So Nami tucked the folded map into her lap and watched him, her eyes going over his face. His lids were finally closed now and his lips, slightly parted. She hoped he wouldn't drool. That would ruin the moment, as he made a rather attractive sight while he slept, this time. He wasn't snoring and his mouth wasn't gaping as it did most times. He looked so peaceful. Her glance moved down to his broad shoulders and his strong arms, which were folded over his chest. Zoro was like a frozen statue that she could inspect all she wanted. Well, sort of. She never allowed herself to watch him sleep. That would have to involve some feeling of compassion, which was very hard for her to muster when he ignored work that had to be done on the ship and chose sleep over obeying her orders. Usually she had an inexplicable need to wake him, and with a start. She enjoyed that. Why did he need to sleep so much, anyway? But this time was different. There was no work to be done and he's slow decent into peaceful slumber had drawn her to him.

Zoro felt her presence right next to him, as he wasn't completely lost to sleep yet, but his brain was too far gone to be cautious and to wonder why on earth Nami was at his side. All he was really conscious of was her shoulder. He felt he'd love to just drop his head on her shoulder. It would probably be soft and warm, especially her neck. He could nuzzle his face there and her shoulder would cushion his head and he would just... sleep...

"Nami-saan!" Sanji's voice suddenly came from above.

Nami jumped to her feet, hastily making herself visible. "What, Sanji-kun?" she asked.

"My Nami-san. There you are," the cook said, affectionately. Nami went up to join him. Zoro felt his mind almost stray but regained some focus and his heavy lids lifted slightly. He saw Nami hurrying up the stairs. "Nami-san," he heard Sanji welcome her above. "I have a surprise for you, my sweet," the cook cooed

"That's great, Sanji-kun." Nami slid her arms around his waist. "Show me," she said, seductively.

"Oh Nami-san, I can't wait!" the cook exclaimed in an equally seductive voice and the two disappeared into the galley, closing the door behind them.

Zoro began to frown, even though he was still caught in semi-consciousness; he found himself feeling miserable. He couldn't ignore the nagging discomfort growing inside of him, so he fought his way back to consciousness. What was it that was bothering him? He looked around him. He was alone, Nami had been with him a moment ago, a comforting presence next to him, and then... the cook had showed up. Zoro rose from the floor. He saw the galley door was closed. Nami had gone in there. She was in there with Sanji. Zoro wanted to know what was going on in there. Sanji had said he had a surprise for her. The swordsman made his way up to the galley, still feeling he had trouble keeping his eyes open. He reached the door and opened it. Zoro walked into the room and found Nami and Sanji at the kitchen table. On the table, in front of them, stood a bowl of strawberries covered in cream, and Sanji... was kissing cream off Nami's mouth. Zoro froze. They saw him. "Oi marimo, why are you disturbing me and Nami-san? Will you go if I give you some strawberries?" he asked and then laughed at his own joke.

"Yeah, Zoro," Nami said, just as amused. "Stop staring already."

Zoro looked at her, not believing what he was seeing. She was in the cook's arms. Why? Half the time she did nothing but use him. Zoro saw his swords lying on the empty bench. He went to get them. "Oi marimo, can't you get the message? We want to be alone," Sanji hissed.

"Yeah, Zoro," Nami said, resting her elbow on the table, showing off her generous chest.

Zoro couldn't take his eyes off her. "Nami," he said.

"Yeah?"

"You don't wanna be with him. What are you doing?" he asked.

Nami scoffed. "What do _you_ know?" she asked, sarcastically.

"I know you don't want him."

Nami scoffed again, completely dismissing his opinion.

"... I don't want you to be with him," he said, softly, and she looked up, surprised. Zoro didn't know how but those words had just flowed out, surprising him as well. Now she knew.

"Shut up, marimo," Sanji ordered, dismissively. He dipped a strawberry into the cream and held it out to Nami, but she hesitated.

"Why don't you want me to be with him?" she asked Zoro, the cream-covered treat in front of her lips, waiting to be devoured.

Zoro's eyes were on the strawberry. He felt if he didn't just tell the truth, that (that) would be it, she'd eat the strawberry and she'd be lost to him, forever. "Nami," he said. Her mouth slowly opened to accept the strawberry. "No!" he growled, pulling his sword from its sheath and swiping at Sanji's arm.

He struck nothing; Sanji had suddenly disappeared. Only Nami was there, watching him. Zoro sensed that Sanji was still in the room, but he didn't know where exactly, as he didn't look around him. Wherever he was, the cook was quiet and wasn't interfering. Zoro had time, time to look at her, time to figure out what to say or do next. Time to realise what he wanted.

"Say something, Zoro," Nami said, quietly.

"… I... want..." he started to say.

Zoro's lids fluttered. He didn't want to move his head. He felt so comfortable. He snuggled closer to the warmth beside him, nuzzled his face in the soft skin, his eyes closing again.

Nami had felt him stir and had stopped looking at her map. Then he had suddenly nuzzled her neck with his face. A gasp of surprise had escaped her and she had almost giggled. She couldn't believe she let him rest his head on her shoulder. If anyone saw them now, how would she explain _that_? How would she explain it to him if he woke up! But Nami couldn't get herself to regret her decision. When he sought her shoulder out, she had not been offended to having his sleeping head rest there. "Just don't drool on me," she had muttered. Wasn't it okay to have a moment of peace? Even if it was a stolen moment. She didn't hate him. Instead, there was a connection that couldn't be denied. At least, sometimes. She wondered if, subconsciously, Zoro had sought her out because he felt something as well. No. He was just napping. End of story. Nami returned her attention to the map in her hands. Another minute or two and then she'd separate herself from him.

"Just spit it out, marimo," Sanji said from somewhere behind Zoro. "Stop stuttering. Nami-san asked you a question. Just answer her."

Nami continued to wait, wanting him to say what she wanted to hear. He could see it written on her face.

"I... I can't say it," he said to her.

She looked hurt.

"Then you lose, marimo." Sanji walked past Zoro, planting himself next to Nami again and she looked at Zoro with sad eyes as the cook took her in his arms and prepared a strawberry for her. She lay her head on Sanji's shoulder, staring at Zoro with sadness.

Helplessly, he watched as Sanji raised the newly covered strawberry. But first, the cook slipped his hand into Nami's hair and guided her to lift her head from his shoulder. "Oh Nami-san," he said, excitedly and he smashed her lips against his, kissing her, eagerly. Zoro wanted to yell, to do something, but he only watched in horror as Sanji's blonde head then dove into Nami's neck as he further ravaged her almost lifeless body. "Zoro," the swordsman heard her call to him, her face hidden from his view, her voice pleading.

"I can't, Nami," he said.

Nami stopped reading the map. Zoro had just spoken in his sleep. And to her? He told her he couldn't do something. What couldn't he do? Zoro groaned. Nami could tell he was having an unpleasant dream. She placed the map on her lap. Should she wake him? His head jerked in her neck, the muscles of his still folded arms, flexing.

Zoro felt trapped as if something was keeping him from moving. He couldn't tell her what he wanted to say, but he was ready to get the cook off her; and yet, his body wouldn't play along. He couldn't move. He wanted to get his swords, which were all somehow lying on the bench again, sheathed, but his arms wouldn't obey.

"Nami," he said, pain clear in his voice.

"Zoro?" she answered, concerned now. He sounded so sad. She lifted her hand to his face but hesitated to touch his cheek. Instead, she touched the part of his arm covered by his bandana. Zoro felt her touch; it urged him on.

"Nami, I want you with _me_!" he growled. The cook stopped molesting her and looked up, stunned. Nami looked as well, happiness apparent on her face. She pushed Sanji off her and hurried out from behind the table to come to him. Zoro was free, somehow able to move again but not sure how to react to her approaching form. All he knew was, she would be in his arms and she would be soft. Nami reached him and lifted her arms to hold him –

Zoro's eyes shot open. He was about to feel her in his arms, but it wasn't happening. She wasn't in front of him anymore. He was outside. It had only been a dream. His mouth opened with regret, disappointment. He could still see her about to wrap her arms around him. He could almost feel what her touch would feel like, but nothing he could do would make it happen. The dream was over.

Awake now, Zoro, naturally, focused his eyes on his surroundings, his mind coming back to reality. It had only been a dream but it had felt so real. And it had ended on such a climactic moment. Zoro then realised he was staring right through something. He focused on it and recognised it to be a map but something was blocking his view of the map. He felt warmth under his cheek. It was a clothed shoulder... and his nose touched soft skin. Strands of... orange hair was what was blocking his view of the map.

Nami sat frozen, his words ringing in her ears. She still held her map in her hands, but had forgotten about its presence as soon as the words had been uttered. She knew he was awake. "Nami!" Zoro gasped, pulling his head from her neck. "Ow," he groaned as his body was stiff from lying in a not so comfortable position against her. He pushed himself into a sitting position, looking around him again. The situation was too weird. First the dream, then he woke up with his face in her neck. "What happened?" he asked over his shoulder.

Nami came to life and quickly folded her map. She had intended on fleeing before he would ever wake up, but had gotten caught up in the moment and now she had to deal with a lot more than she had feared. "Nothing," the navigator said and hastily rose to her feet.

"What do you mean, nothing?" he asked, groggily, standing up as well.

"Just what I said. Nothing!" she pressed and bundled her way into the hold, slamming the door behind her. Zoro scratched his head. He woke up with his head on her shoulder. That wasn't nothing!

Then Sanji appeared above him. "Hey, marimo, what just happened? Did you upset Nami-san?" he demanded. Flashbacks returned of his dream and Zoro glared at the cook, remembering his hands all over Nami. None of his nightmares had ever left him with such an image.

"Mind your own business, cook," he growled and went into the hold, slamming the door as well.

Zoro hesitated in the dim hold. The trapdoor to the women's-quarters was closed. He went and lightly beat the side of his fist on it. A startled Nami gasped when she heard the two thuds. She waited, but no one said anything, so she knew it wasn't Sanji and he only ever knocked. "Go away, Zoro!" she shouted.

"I can't!" he shouted back. "I wanna know what happened!"

"I told you – !"

"I know what you told me, but my head was on your shoulder, dammit!"

"Yeah? So?"

"So how did it get there? How did _you _get there, next to me?"

"Obviously I _sat_ down next to you!" she yelled.

"_Why_?" he asked.

Nami rolled her eyes. "Cause I wanted to laugh at you!" she lied. "Now go away!"

Zoro frowned heavily, but did as she wanted. "Whatever, witch!" he yelled back, slamming the front of his fist on the trapdoor and causing Nami to jump with fright. The swordsman stormed out of the hold and threw the door shut.

Nami sighed with relief and slowly moved through the room, her mind going over what had just happened. "He said he wanted me," she muttered, still in shock.

)(

Zoro stormed across the bow. He wanted to hit something. All he was (was) a joke to her. How could she sit with him like that just to make fun of him? "That witch!" he yelled and grabbed the railing by the figurehead.

"You called?"

Zoro spun around and there she was, her arms folded over her chest, a smug smile on her lips. He clenched his teeth. "What the hell do you want?" he growled.

"No, Zoro," she answered with a mischievous grin. "What do _you _want, or should I say, whom? Who were you dreaming of?" she asked, walking towards him. When she reached him, Nami slipped her hands on to his waist, roughly stroking her hands up his abdomen and to his chest. "You're not dreaming," she teased. "This is real."

He grabbed on to the railing behind him as Nami continued to stroke his chest. Then she moved her body against his, making him go limp as he pressed against the railing. She was so close and her hands were on him. Her arms snaked around his neck and she brought her lips closer to his. Zoro eagerly lowered his head to meet her lips –

"Oi, Zoro! Zoro!"

Suddenly Luffy's upside-down face was in front of him, instead of Nami as the captain lay on the figurehead above him. "Luffy!" Zoro gasped, shoving the captain's face so hard that Luffy's lengthened neck swung upwards and his raven head smacked against his own backside. It was almost dark outside and Zoro realised he had fallen asleep again after storming out of the hold and settling under the figurehead to sulk.

A happy Luffy retracted his neck and stood up on the figurehead, laughing. "Dinner time, Zoro!" He called as he stretched his arm to the galley doorway and swung his body inside the lit room. Zoro was in a mood. He felt like a joke. First he slept in Nami's neck and now he suffered another misfire of a dream. Nowhere was he getting any satisfaction as the navigator kept winning. And she wasn't even doing anything! Except spying on him. He still wanted to know what that was about but Nami did say that she did it so she could laugh at him. Was that true? The only consolation he had was that she didn't know about his dreams even though he wasn't completely secure in that knowledge. What if he said something in his dream and that was why she had fled to her room after he awoke. No. She would have made some jibe at his expense. He believed that. She didn't feel anything so why would she be affected in the least? He stood up and gathered his swords. Now he would have to face her at the dinner table.

A few minutes later, the crew were having their dinner. Luffy and Usopp were munching away on the one side of the table. Nami and Zoro were on the other side, the navigator on one end of the bench against the wall and Zoro on the other. "Nami-san?" Sanji's said, his voice breaking through Nami's thoughts.

"Yes, Sanji-kun?" she asked.

"Please move, Nami-san," he asked, placing his bowl of soup as well as some other bowls down on the table. He was experimenting on a new sauce.

"Oh, sorry," she said, awkwardly, having forgotten that Sanji always sat next to her during meals. Regretfully, Nami shifted herself and her bowl of soup towards a still moody Zoro, who continued to eat and ignore her. For once, the ero-cook's food _was _tasteless.

There wasn't much space left between them with two men sharing the bench with her. Nami found her arm touching Zoro's because the swordsman had a way of taking away more space with his arms Nami eyed the toned arm he was eating with. Actually, he seemed to be taking away more space than usual. She placed her own arm on the table to demand some space for herself. As if it was some barrier of some sorts and she was saying, don't cross this line. Zoro lifted his spoon to his mouth and Nami got shoved slightly. Was that deliberate? She made a scoffing sound and he slowly turned his head to glare at her. She glared back. But then he ate again. And Nami got shoved again. Her mouth moved as she wanted to say something but kept her anger at bay. Her jaw clenched shut.

Sitting across from Zoro, Usopp was tense as he thought the navigator was being shoved by the swordsman. Was Zoro angry with her and was that why he had that look on his face? The look unsettled Usopp greatly. He never liked being anywhere near either of them when they were angry, let alone when they were angry with each other. Beside him, Luffy munched away on his crackers and soup, not thinking coherently enough to notice anything other than food. His eyes were on Sanji's sauce mixtures. Almost too fast for the eye to see did his spoon head for one of the bowls but a prepared Sanji blocked with his hand and a threatening growl from the cook stopped the captain in his tracks. Luffy only laughed and returned to his bowl of soup.

On the other end of the table, Zoro lifted his arm, causing Nami to spill some of the soup she was trying to eat off her spoon. The navigator had enough and her 'barrier' slipped off the table as she grabbed on to the inside of his thigh with her thumb and forefinger, pinching him. "Ow!" Zoro, growled, his leg jerking and his knee hitting the bottom of the table causing Usopp to drop his spoon into his soup. The sniper's nerves were already on edge as they were.

Nami smirked, keeping her eyes on her bowl, surprised that a little pinch could hurt the strong swordsman. "Hey, marimo, watch your caveman table manners!" Sanji hissed.

Zoro groaned, and Usopp's eyes darted between the two fighters. Not the cook too! But nothing further happened, so he relaxed as the look on Zoro's face was changing. He seemed almost amused now, or was it cockiness?

The group ate in peace again. Zoro shifted a little so Nami didn't get bumped anymore. But then she felt the bottom of a shoe or was it a boot on her exposed toes. Pressure was placed on her delicate foot. Immediately she shoved her hand to someone's thigh again, but it swiftly got caught by a rough hand. Nami tried to pull away, spilling soup from her spoon, but Zoro held on. He put more pressure on her foot, daring her to try something else as he smirked into his soup. Usopp looked on with fear and disbelief, hoping the cook wouldn't notice the struggling happening between the swordsman and the navigator. What was going on with them! They never behaved that way.

Then Zoro felt it.

Nami slowly began to stroke his hand with hers. She had to concentrate on her movements to make sure he knew she was stroking his skin and not trying to wriggle her hand from his grip. If he liked her then he should like that. Zoro stopping eating for a moment, accepting the stroking, even joining in, his rough fingers gently playing with Nami's soft ones. It felt good. Nami almost sat still completely. She couldn't get enough of his touch. Her heart started to race, her body quivering, slightly, her mouth almost going dry if she didn't shove a spoonful of soup in there. Zoro didn't know what to think of her actions. As far as he knew, she had never touched the cook that way. Across the table, Usopp's brows raised. Suddenly Zoro and Nami had gone still and seemed distracted, their eyes not really focusing on anything as they ate, but _very_ slowly.

"Nami-san, have a taste of this," Sanji suddenly offered, breaking their concentration. He held a teaspoon of the experimental sauce in front of Nami's mouth. Her hand went still in Zoro's as she made her mouth available to taste the sauce offered on the spoon. Zoro scowled as she gladly allowed the cook to feed her. The sight was too familiar. "Mmm, delicious, Sanji-kun," she cooed and Zoro pulled his hand away. Nami withdrew her hand as well, as it rested on Zoro's thigh, not liking the empty feeling that lingered in her palm.

)(

After dinner, outside, in the dark, Zoro planted himself down on the bow. He didn't know if he wanted to ever sleep again, feeling stuck between dreams and reality. In his dreams, Nami wanted him, but in reality she didn't. It was messing with his head. The whole hand stroking under the table was probably a game as well. "Damn dreams. Damn woman!' he groaned. This wasn't him. He didn't sit around dreaming about women. But how the hell was he supposed to control his dreams while he slept! The initial dreams, or rather nightmares, to be specific, had started after their newest member – the cook – had joined the crew. The dreams always involved the blonde and Nami together. Mostly, they were short, vague dreams that left Zoro feeling troubled even though he couldn't remember much after. He'd thought they happened because that was all he seemed to see these days – Sanji and Nami in each other's company. Heck, most of Zoro's dreams or rather nightmares involved his crew mates. Ever since he had joined up with them, it had been non stop chaotic dreams. Mostly involving Luffy causing some disaster or another. One dream had even involved Luffy breaking his most precious possession - Wado Idimonji. But these last two dreams were different. They were the clearest, the most intense dreams. They included himself now. And they were eye-opening, pushing to the forefront what Zoro kept hidden very well when he was awake, his attraction to the navigator. He had only known her for a short while, but so far, he had accepted her as a crew mate, learned her life story, helped fight on her behalf to rescue her from her enslaver – the fishman, Arlong. And he had even felt some pride on her behalf as she had left her home village, no longer a prisoner to the fishmen but a willing member of the crew who had freed her. He watched her, sometimes, wondering about the life she had lived, her battles to survive. He knew those inner demons she would always carry with her, no matter what she accomplished in her life. And it made him feel just that touch of empathy for her. Always when she was out of sight, he'd wonder why he was attracted to her. And always the answers would come flooding at him whenever he was around her. They stared him in the face, making his heart beat just that little bit faster and his eyes stray to her just to take in her image. It was everything about her. It wasn't something he could really dissect and explain. It was just there, her looks, her personality, her demanding presence. For the first time, as an adult, he was truly attracted to someone and having that person constantly under his nose was not an easy thing to deal with even for a self-restrained male such as himself. Not when another pursued her.

Zoro saw a dark figure coming up the stairs of the bow. How hadn't he noticed anyone coming from the galley? Had he been so lost in his thoughts? He recognised that figure, her walk, the sound of her sandals as they hit the floor. She was moving towards him. He watched her, entranced. If this was a dream then he'd accept it. She came to him, crouching between his legs and Zoro widened them further, giving her more room. She sat quietly before him. It had to be a dream. He looked up at her silent face and leaned forward to kiss her. He would just do it this time. She was still and she was easily in reach. He brought his face to hers, lips about to touch...

"Hey!" Nami suddenly stuck an arm out and shoved her palm against his chest. "What do you think you're doing?" she demanded. Zoro stared back, confused. It wasn't a dream! He dropped against the railing again. "You're very presumptuous, lately – ," Nami accused. "– putting your drooling face on my shoulder. Now trying to kiss me and touching me without my permission. I should give you one hard punch on the head for your lack of judgement."

"Then why don't you?" he asked with a scowl.

"Maybe I have too much tolerance for you," she declared, keeping up the controlled act but trying to recover from what had almost happened, from what she had almost _let_ happen.

"What does that mean?" Zoro scoffed. "You ran away when I woke up next to you."

"Ugh, I didn't run away," she threw back. "And don't say it like that."

"Like what?"

"'You woke up next to me'," she repeated. "It gives the wrong idea."

"I _did _wake up next to you, woman, with my head on your shoulder _and _with my nose in your neck _and _with your hair over my face!" he declared, not shying away from the truth. "And it was all your doing."

"Fine," she admitted, turning her face away. "I wanted to watch you sleep."

"… Why?" he asked.

"You looked... sweet. I've never seen you like that." Zoro didn't know what to say. "You looked like a little boy, trying to stay awake, but not able to keep your eyes open."

Now the swordsman felt embarrassed. He wished he hadn't pushed the matter and that she wasn't sitting so close to him. "Okay, whatever," he mumbled.

Nami smiled and latched on to his discomfort. "Are you embarrassed, Zoro? _You're_ the one who wanted to know what happened." She lowered herself on to her hands and knees, trapping his legs with her hands. Zoro backed up even though there was no room to back up into. Her face was just inches from his. "You were so cute," she teased. "You were sitting there and I wanted to watch you, so I sat down beside you. I watched your eyes, your lips, your arms, your shoulders. You were so still." Zoro looked directly into her eyes. "I let you sleep in peace. And then you put your head on my shoulder, I let you; you nuzzled your face in my neck and I accepted it. You leaned your body against mine and I welcomed it."

"And then what?" he asked, wanting to hear more.

"And then you said... you wanted me... _with _you."

Zoro froze. She knew. He realised she knew about the dream. It was as he had feared. He must have spoken in his sleep! "Nami," he said, trying to move, wanting to get away.

"Yeah, that's almost how you said my name." She grabbed on to his arms with her hands and tried to keep him still. "So desperately you said it," she said, studying his face.

"Get off, witch," he growled, trying to escape her.

"What happened in the dream?" she asked, really wanting to know.

"Nothing. Ero-cook had his hands all over you."

Her eyes grew larger with horror. "Sanji-kun? Did you get him off me?" she demanded.

"What?" Zoro asked with disbelief.

"Why didn't you get him off me?" she asked.

"Nami, it was a dream."

"Yeah? So? I'd think that if you liked me you wouldn't want anyone else touching me," she said, offended, sounding even wounded.

"Woman, stop talking nonsense," he growled.

Nami sighed. "I expected more from you." She stood up, releasing him from his trapped position.

"Oi, it was a dream, and no one told you to go eat strawberries with the fool," Zoro blurted out.

"Strawberries?" Nami said in a teasing voice, folding her arms across her chest. "You really have an imagination, don't you?"

"Stop talking about the dumb dream already," he said, standing up.

"Oh? But you wanted to know what happened while you slept," she said.

"It's over now, it doesn't matter," he mumbled.

"Doesn't it?" she asked.

Zoro's eyes went to hers. "It doesn't matter," he repeated, wanting her to let it go. It was enough that she knew too much. Nothing had to be done with the information. He didn't want anything to change, wishing the dreams would just go away.

"So instead of getting Sanji off me, you told me what you wanted," she said.

"I said drop it!" Zoro yelled.

Nami decided to let up on him. It was only fair seeing as he didn't know about her feelings. "I guess it's okay if you dreamt about me that once," she said. "You couldn't help it."But after saying that though, she noticed Zoro looked a little guilty. "Zoro, how many dreams have you had, exactly?" she asked, suspicious now.

"Two," he admitted, leaving out the 'nightmares'.

A silence fell between them as Nami had no idea what to say, the twodreams already surprising her. He felt something for her and he dreamt about her more than once. "What happened in the other dream?" she found herself asking before she could stop it. Zoro turned away. No way in hell would he tell her how she had touched him. She might just blame him for her behaviour. Then again, maybe she'd be so embarrassed and would stop questioning him and put the whole embarrassing thing to rest once and for all. "You came after me," he admitted.

"And?" she asked.

"You cornered me."

Her mouth dropped open. "Did I touch you?" she gasped.

"Yeah," he said.

"Wait. Did you like it? Was the whole thing consensual? Where did I touch – ?"

"I didn't know it was a dream, Nami. I thought I was awake and you had followed me out here after I tried to talk to you. And you were suddenly fine with everything."

"So did we kiss or something?"

"No!" he growled. It was all pointless. They were just dreams. They didn't have to be discussed and she didn't have to be so horrified. Why was she so horrified? He glimpsed at her. Nami wasn't looking at him. "You said it was okay. That I can't help what I dream," he said to her.

"Yeah," she mumbled. But it kind of creeped her out now if _she_ was the one misbehaving in his dreams. It was embarrassing. But Zoro wasn't exactly making fun or taunting her. It made the fact bearable. "You sure nothing else happened between us?" she dared to ask.

"... We almost kissed."

"What happened?" she asked.

"I woke up." Nami smirked and sighed all at the same time. Two dreams and none of them seemed to have had happy endings. "What's so funny?" Zoro demanded.

"Just funny how you didn't get very far with me," she said with a chuckle.

"Yeah? Well maybe I didn't give a damn about that," he said with some ego present in his tone. "Maybe I just wanted to get you away from ero-cook."

"But you didn't," she mentioned.

"I tried!" he growled.

"You did?" she asked, not able to hide her fascination with that news.

"You two are annoying together, even in dreams," he added, quickly diverting her attention from why he would have done such a thing.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"He's always all over you. I've never seen a guy that obsessed before. And you're a real user, Nami," he said.

She bit her lip and smirked a naughty smirk. "Yeah. Well, as long as I get what I want. He's happy; I'm happy. No one gets hurt." She shrugged. Nami liked their new crew member and even found him attractive. But his fawning was too much, and it could be called creepy, perverse even. What she felt towards him did not compare to her attraction to Zoro. Her statement was so clinical and Zoro fell silent. It seemed the cook wasn't as much an issue as he had thought. "Do you think you'll dream about me again?" Nami suddenly asked. Zoro paid attention to her tone, noting that she didn't sound horrified anymore. She didn't seem to mind at all.

"I don't know," he answered. "Where do dreams come from anyway?"

"I don't know. Sometimes they are what we fear or wish the most," she said with a shrug. "I used to have lots of dreams of Cocoyashi. I'd see everyone smiling. I wouldn't know how they were all free, but they just were. And so was I."

Zoro was surprised at her speaking to him that way. "And now it's not a dream anymore," he said.

"No, it's not," she agreed with a smile, her eyes distant just as that day they had left her home village. "So... what you said, Zoro..."

"Hmm?

"What you said in your dream, that's not nothing."

"Why does it have to be something?" he asked. "We're part of the straw hats. Weird things always happen."

"You're saying it was just a weird dream and it meant nothing?" she asked, sarcastically.

"… Hmph. Just a stupid dream with annoying people."

"… Okay," she said, rolling her eyes, not knowing what to believe but also kind of relieved. She wasn't ready to deal with feelings she might or might not have. Especially not feelings over Zoro. They were not exactly very amicable with each other. Nami walked away.

"Oi," Zoro called and she looked over her shoulder.

"Is that it? Will you let it go?" he asked, surprised.

She thought his question over for a moment. "I guess. Oh but next time, do me a favour?" Zoro frowned, wondering her request could be. "Get Sanji-kun's hands off me, will you?" she said with exasperation. "Or I'll just have to make you pay." The last was added in a silky, but threatening voice, which Zoro heard as what might possibly be a flirtatious voice.

His frown lifted. "… Hmph." He agreed with a nod and Nami walked off, disappearing from his view as she took the stairs. They both grinned, secretly. Things didn't have to be straightened out now. Their journey together had just begun. Maybe in time, they would know for certain what they felt. All Zoro knew was, Sanji's arrival on the scene had disturbed him more than he was willing to let on, and in his dreams he had been free to say what he really felt. In real life, not so much. Only a mocking taunt here and there to express his resentment when Sanji fawned over Nami. So having dreams weren't really that bad.

Especially when he could be close to the one he couldn't be with when awake.

As Nami got into bed that night, she wished she could have just one of Zoro's kind of dreams. And she would not mind misbehaving in it. Not at all. She was drawn to him, after all. Him and only him. Of all her crew mates or any man she had ever met, Zoro was the one who stirred something in her. It wasn't just his ruggedness, his looks or strength. It was his attitude. She hated it, but liked it at the same time. And as one who had always had to take care of herself, she could get very used to being under his protection as she and the rest of the crew were. Nami settled under the covers, in the dark, and closed her eyes. "Zoro," she whispered. Maybe that would help, but it didn't, and so her nights were filled with the guilty pleasures of daydreams. The first ever involving her and Zoro and the shadowed deck, under the night sky. Just kissing, nothing more, ... for the time being.

But one night, things finally picked up. Nami, once more, muttered his name before turning over onto her side and sighing, willing a dream to come but prepared to settle for yet another daydream. Daydreams were fun, even though they made her feel very guilty and she usually had some trouble looking Zoro in the eye the next morning, convinced he could see that she had dreamt about him. Nami lay still and her breathing evened out. Suddenly, she felt movement behind her on the bed. Was this a pleasant dream, or a nightmare? She dared to turn around and there he was. She couldn't see him, the room was too dark but somehow, in the darkness, she could clearly make out his silhouette. Her hand went out and it stroked over a firm but soft peck and then it trailed upwards over his neck and three earrings dangled over her fingers. Also, somehow, Nami knew what he was wearing. It was black and it was a pair of tight fitting trunks. He came closer and she felt his breath in her neck. She backed up against the wall as he pushed up against her...

Zoro was up in the crow's nest, the gentle breeze brushing his skin as his eyes drooped closed. Then he felt a body touching his side. He leaned his head that way and felt her warm breath over his lips. "Kiss me," Nami said, and Zoro didn't think. Nothing would keep him from what he wanted. Not in _this_ dream. His arm went around her shoulders and with his droopy gaze, he saw she was wearing her usual blue pajamas as his lips pressed, smashed into hers and stayed there. His other arm wrapped around her waist, holding her in his firm embrace. Nothing would take her from him. Nothing would interfere. Her palm spread over the nape of his neck, her fingers trailing over his skin and his short green hair. She moaned and Zoro grunted. Nami broke the kiss, moving on to her knees as she straddled his lap. Zoro's eyes widened, a frown forming on his brow. "Nami?" he muttered.

"Yes," she said, breathlessly, and grabbed the back of his head with one hand. Her lips crashed into his again. Zoro verbally protested through the kiss as he realised what was happening. What was _really _happening. "What?" Nami demanded when he wouldn't play along and grabbed her upper-arms to make her stop.

"What's going on?" he asked, sounding like he would freak out at any second.

"I just had a dream that I woke up from, right before..." she said in a growl and trailed off, frustration clear in her voice.

"… About me?" Zoro asked, flabbergasted.

"Oh yes," Nami said with a longing sigh. "Dreams suck. Especially when they're really good and they end before the really good part."

"What happened?" he asked.

"I think I knocked my head against the wall," she mumbled, not quite sure but that was what it had felt like.

"No, I mean, what happened in the dream?" he asked.

Nami gulped. It was her turn to be embarrassed and to confess. Adding to that, she was thinking more coherently now and remembered that she had leaped out of bed, run out to the main deck on bare feet, climbed all the way up to the crow's nest, and all just to jump Zoro. And now she was straddling him! "It was nothing," she muttered, gaining her sanity and working her way off his lap. "I have to get back to bed." Zoro, reluctantly, let her go as she scramble to her feet.

"You not gonna confess anything?" he asked before she escaped. Nami looked down at him with lips parted. She was in the same boat as him now. And she had admitted to having had a dream about him. The least she could do was share some of the dream.

"… You came to me in the dark, ... in my bed," she admitted.

"… And?" he asked.

"… You... were only wearing underwear."

"… And?" he asked.

"… You backed me up against the wall... and then I woke up." The utterance of the last few words had the most affect on both of them. Zoro couldn't help but get some enjoyment out of what he had heard, hearing of something that had happened between them that didn't come from his own imagination. Was that what Nami wanted, for him to come to her? "I have to go back to bed," Nami muttered, repeating herself, but not moving in her awkward state, feeling like she was waiting for something but having no idea what it was. As she lingered, Zoro slipped his rough hand into hers; his expression seemed to say that her dreaming about him was nothing, nothing to be embarrassed about. And Nami understood. Their fingers started to play as they did under the kitchen table. The touch was real and it sent what felt like lightning bolts to their heads. Nami's breath caught in her throat. She didn't know what to do. Go back to bed and hope she'd continue the dream or maybe just imagine how it would have gone further, or she could stay and do whatever she liked with the real Zoro, if he let her. Zoro wanted her to stay, but wasn't bold enough to do anything about it, so he left it to chance, or rather, to Nami. Nami came to the conclusion that she should rather leave and separated her hand from his. "See you in the morning," she said and turned to start the arduous journey back down the ropes. "Oh, Zoro?" she said.

"Hmm?"

"What kind of underwear do you wear?" The question was asked in a light, cocky tone, covering her intense curiosity so well. Zoro smirked and turned his face up to the sky, his head, slanted. He wasn't going to answer that question. Nami bit her lip. "You looked good," she confessed, and when their eyes met, she turned from him, making her way onto the rope ladder and starting her descent.

Zoro pondered her words for a moment, then jumped to his feet and looked over the rim of the basket. "Oi," he called as softly as he could.

Nami stopped her climbing and looked up." What?" she asked.

"What was I wearing? What underwear?"

Nami started to giggle but chose to answer him. "Trunks. Black ones," she answered, her eyes narrowing as she tried to read from his expression whether he wore those or not.

"Hmph," Zoro responded and just backed away, going to his sleeping spot again. A disappointed Nami frowned but hurried down that ropes so she could get back to her dreams, or her imagining.

Below, the door of the hold closed behind her and Zoro closed his eyes. "Black trunks," he muttered. "Black trunks and blue pajamas. Nami's bed. Backed her up against the – " His eyes opened and he touched his freshly kissed lips with his fingertips. "I wonder what would happen next?" he muttered, quietly. Nami made it to her bed in a rush and settled down under the covers, her heart racing because of her race to get there as well as everything that had just happened. She hadn't even really absorbed the fact that she and Zoro had kissed for the first time. But that could be dealt with another time. Right now she had to make up for the loss of his real touch.

)(

Zoro and Nami went about their days as if nothing had happened between them, but there was the occasional look. The look that said it all. That said there was something between them. The desire was clear. How could it not be? More dreams were had. Not just real sleep induced dreams, but daydreams. Now they intentionally closed their eyes just to let a touch of a hand slip through. A hint of an embrace or a whisper of a kiss. Not too long after the night in the crow's nest, the strawhats had helped a little girl who had stayed with them for a bit. "You've got your room to yourself again," Zoro said to Nami one afternoon as they happened to be standing on the galley balcony, not looking at each other.

"Yeah?" she said.

"I don't think you daydreamed much with Apis here," he added, looking for an answer, as he had wondered if Nami ever daydreamed about him as he did about her.

"Of course not," Nami blurted out and then her eyes narrowed when she realised what she had admitted to. With Apis' stay, Nami had been forced to be keep her daydreams at bay in the hopes that her sleep induced dreams would be pure and innocent. And no mutterings of one crew mate's name would give away some secrets in the dark. Which, luckily, had not happened. As far as she knew.

"And now?" Zoro asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Nami turned around and looked at him. Zoro turned his head and their eyes met, lingering. Just then, Sanji came between them.

"Nami-swaan! Some orange juice for my beautiful navigator," he cooed with a little spin before bowing and holding the tray out to her.

"Thank you, Sanji-kun," she said, pleasantly.

"Sanji!" Luffy and Usopp whined all the way from below where they sat on the railing, fishing.

"Later!" Sanji yelled at them, thinking he really should try and curb his excitement when serving Nami. He turned to go back to the galley. "Catch that fish first," he muttered and smirked at Nami as he passed her.

She looked at him with surprise. Sometimes a normal, dashing smile broke through all the silly, obsessive expressions Sanji usually directed her way, and Nami would, momentarily, be thrown off guard. She smiled back and Zoro noticed everything. "What?" she asked when they were alone again and his frowning eyes were on her. He looked away. Nami moved closer to him. "You know, I had a nightmare recently. Wanna know what happened?" she asked in a lowered voice so no one else but the two of them could hear as she closed the space between them and stopped right next to him. Zoro grunted a yes, his hands on the railing, his face still turned away. "I dreamt I was looking for someone, here on the merry, but all I kept finding was Luffy and Usopp." She looked down at her younger crew mates and so did Zoro. "I didn't want them. And then some hands touched me and that was where it turned into a _real_ nightmare. The hands pulled me in and I couldn't get away." She turned around and leaned against the railing, her eyes on the inside of the galley. "Groping hands that wouldn't let go." An unpleasant shiver went through her body at the memory. "Until I slapped the owner in the face. But then I woke up. I never did find the one I was looking for."

"Who were you looking for?" Zoro asked, breaking his silence.

Nami didn't answer but passed him, lightly brushing her body against his unmoving form as she did. She started down the stairs. "Maybe I'll dream the best dream out of the lot tonight," she said.

"What lot?" Zoro asked and Nami grinned.

"Common, Zoro, You've had two dreams, maybe more, and who knows how many daydreams," she said, playing with the straw of her drink. "You think I don't have a string of them by now?"

"What's the best one?" he asked. For a brief second, he thought he saw Nami's eyes stray to his hip before she walked away without answering. He could have been mistaken but he didn't think he was.

)(

That night, Nami went to get a glass of water in the galley. "Dream any good dreams lately?" she teased from the balcony when she spotted Zoro on the bow staring out at the dark ocean. He looked over at her, where she stood in the galley doorway, wearing her blue pajamas. He snorted and looked away. "Grouch," Nami said, amused, and went inside without turning on the light. All she needed was a glass of water and the moonlight supplied her with enough luminescence to find her way. But as she was about to leave, Zoro's dark form filled the doorway, blocking out most of the light in the room. "What's this about?" Nami asked, stepping closer. He moved so there was space for her to pass him as he rested his back against the doorway, his hands in his pockets. "Shouldn't you be sleeping or dreaming?" she asked, a naughty grin on her lips. He didn't answer. "If you're trying to intimidate me, Zoro..." she said, trailing off as she reached him, her voice going softer when she said his name. Nami shifted herself into the space he had allowed and they faced each other. Her lips parted, her eyes searching his expression, but finding nothing. "You're very hard to read at the moment," she said, lifting the glass of water to her lips to moisten her dry mouth. Zoro's eyes continued to burn into hers but the swordsman still showed no expression. "What does that mean?"

"You want to read me?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered. "I want to know what you're thinking."

Zoro moved. His one hand resting just beside Nami's head as he leaned closer to her. "What if you don't like what I'm thinking?" he asked.

"Tell me anyway," she said, staring into his eyes.

"I'm thinking..." Zoro lowered his head so his face was close to hers. Nami had to raise her chin a little so she could continue looking into his eyes, which turned her open mouth into an open invitation. " – that I want to..." his lips were so close that Nami expected to feel it brush against hers as wisps of his breath did.

"Want to what?" she asked, feeling the fabric of Zoro's T-shirt brushing against the back of her hand as she held the glass to her chest.

Zoro took a breath and exhaled through his nose. "… want to... get some... sleep," he said. The word 'sleep' was said with such raw intensity. Normally, those words coming out of Zoro's mouth would have been a negative comment but these days, sleep meant something else to them. Especially with the close proximity of their bodies and lips at the moment. And Zoro emphasised it by continuing to stand so close to her, daring her to make it real and not leave everything to dreams. But neither of them did that, even after taking things so far. Zoro pushed himself away from her, standing straight up again. He left the doorway, patiently heading for the stairs. He just had to do that, to put them in sinc with each other and it was sweet retribution after her teasing before. What just happened could continued in their dreams.

Nami sighed with hunger in her eyes. "Hey, Zoro," she called. He only turned his face slightly, his back still to her. "See you there," she said with a little smile.

"Huh," he responded in agreement, going down the stairs. Once on the main deck, he leaped on to the railing, grabbing the ropes to the crow's nest. Nami sighed while she watched him fluently climb the ropes. A gentle breeze came by and stroked her sensitive flesh.

She needed to go dream.

)(

The next night was the sort of night where Nami had to get to bed early. And Zoro's toying with her the previous night had really left her wanting. It was their most intense moment, facing each other that way, showing they wanted each other. He had made it clear that he was still dreaming of her, even encouraged them dreaming about the exact same thing – their moment in the galley doorway. Nami didn't know how she had been able to walk away from that. Continuing their moment in the doorway in her dreams had not been as satisfying as she had thought it would be. There was no substitute for the intensity of that moment. Just that few seconds of real life beat the crap out of any one of her dreams. Nami sighed and gave into yet another guilty pleasure. She went to douse the little lantern and sink into bed, as well as her dreams, or imagination. Her imagination had really gone wild since she had first allowed herself to fantasise over Zoro. So many places they had done things together, islands, beaches, ships, boats, inns, but always she came back to that first dream. It was so simple and so very satisfying. So Nami settled down to that dream, but it was not to be, as this was also one of those nights when she had that nasty dream instead. The one with the groping hands that wouldn't let go. Just when she was very ready to scream, did Nami feel movement behind her. If that was an amorous cook then she'd smack him again. Her hand went up, but not just in her dream, and her arm collided with skin. It was a hand that had gripped her wrist. A real hand. Nami's eyes opened in the dark room and she realised it was really happening. Someone was behind her and holding her wrist. She looked over her shoulder. It was pitch black and she could see nothing. "Who the hell is that?" she demanded into the dark. Then she heard a familiar groan. "Zoro?"

"Yeah. It's me, woman," he grumbled.

"… What are you doing? Is this a dream?" she asked with disbelief.

"No, but I wish it was now," he complained.

"What are you doing in my room?" she asked. He released her wrist and she sat up, feeling a slight weight leave her bed. Zoro didn't answer as he pulled his knee off the bed and stood up straight. "Zoro," she said. "Will you answer me?" Nami wanted to push herself to her knees and reached out with her hand to find him. Her fingers slapped against skin and she gasped. Carefully, she pressed her hand against the skin. Her fingers moved over soft but firm ridges. She gasped again at the shock of it, but then sighed, breathlessly. It was instinctual. Just a natural reaction to what she was touching and the pleasure it gave her. She dared to trail her fingers down over the warm, flat stomach, her fingers brushing over a navel. Nami ran her hand to the waist and knew she'd feel an elastic band there. And she did. Her fingers trailed over the clothed hip, going downwards until she felt the muscles of a well toned thigh. It was her dream come true.

Zoro couldn't believe he was standing there and that he had actually made it to Nami's bed in the dark. He had become tired of sitting around and daydreaming and hoping Nami would enter his dreams when asleep. She wanted him and he wanted her. Time had come to do something about it. First he had snuck to the hold, dressed in his clothes, but as soon as he had entered her room, did he strip his clothes and boots off, untying his bandana and leaving it lying on Nami's desk, or at least where he thought her desk was. He wouldn't be surprised if he found it lying on the floor. All this he had done in the hopes that she wouldn't wake up before he reached her. And then, just as he had hovered over her, did she have some nightmare or realised someone was there and had almost whacked him in the face. But now everything was okay. Nami knew what was going on. She wouldn't be touching him that way if she didn't. "Zoro," she said, surprise and wonder obvious in her voice. His hand found her head and he combed his fingers through her soft hair. Nami lifted herself on to her knees and mimicked what she had done in the dream. Her hand went up and she felt the peck. It was as she had imagined it would be but the light grunt that escaped Zoro's throat was something new. She trailed her fingers up his neck, until she felt his earrings. By now her mouth was hanging open. This was too much! So much was happening and she couldn't see a thing! Immediately, Nami grabbed hold of Zoro's shoulders and forced him down.

"What are you doing, Nami?" he protested.

"Just get on your knees," she insisted and felt as his body went down. Then she leaned over his shoulder, using it for support, and felt for the lantern that she kept on the coffee table beside her bed. "Matches," she growled, impatiently, and Zoro groaned, knowing he would be on display at any second. But what had he expected, that only touching his underwear would be enough for her? The lantern was lit and Nami's eyes had to adjust as the light spread through the room. She slowly turned her head and her eyes caught the broad, tanned back and shoulder just beneath her chest and then the thick neck and familiar green hair. Zoro wasn't looking at her as he sat on his heels, his elbows on the bed. He was wearing nothing but the black trunks. Nami sat back and she saw his chest.

"How long are you gonna stare, woman?" Zoro asked.

"… Until you make a move," she said. Zoro turned his face and they made eye-contact. Now he was even more breathtaking as he looked up at her. He wanted to smirk as he saw the awe in her expression. She was pleased. Zoro stood up again and Nami couldn't take her eyes off him, the pair of black trunks aside. They hugged him so well, only complimenting him that much more. They were there, right in front of her face, for her pleasure. She let her head fall back and Zoro leaned in, his knee sinking into the bed, his arms on either side of her. Nami backed up, as he pursued her. She wanted it to be exactly as it had been in the dream. Zoro noticed this and used his hands to support him as he moved and when her back hit the wall, did he hover over her. "My neck," she muttered, leaning her head to the right. Zoro realised that (that) was another thing that he must have had done in her dream. His breath flowed over her skin as he shifted her orange tresses out of the way and started to kiss all along her neck, lingering where her neck and shoulder joined. Nami moaned, her hand going to his smooth shoulders to hold on. "I can't believe you did this," she said, breathlessly, her body quivering under the gentle assault from his lips. This was so much better than the dreams. None of that compared to the thrill his touch was sending through her body. He kissed up her throat and then held his lips in front of her lips. "Does this mean you wear trunks?" she asked as their eyes met.

Zoro ignored her question. "What next?" he asked.

"Take me into your arms," she whispered. Zoro raised himself onto both knees, his one hand went to the wall for support and the other pressed against her back, pulling her up and against his body. A shocked breath escaped her as their fronts collided. Nami trailed one hand over the curves of the muscled arm that held her so tightly. "Can't you just tell me?" she asked, but he said nothing, an intense silence hovering over him. He seemed more mysterious than ever. Nami continued to have a stupid grin on her face. If she started giggling, she'd smack herself. This was Zoro. She wasn't supposed to fall apart in front of him!

"What next?" he asked. In response, Nami moved her face under his chin and lightly kissed over his collarbone, her warm breath intoxicating him, her soft hair brushing over his chin. Her hand slid over his chest and down his rippled abdomen again. By now, Nami didn't want to separate her body from his. All she wanted was Zoro. She looked up at him, her lips parted and hungry. She was about to tell him what to do next, but Zoro couldn't hold back and crashed his lips into her inviting ones, hitting it right on the nail. It was their first kiss since that night in the crow's nest.

Nami moaned and wrapped her arm around his neck, stroking the back of his head. Her other hand hung on to his shoulder, her hips brushing against his, against every curve, including the bulge in the centre that the underwear clearly outlined. She broke the kiss. "How did you know?" she asked and then treated her mouth to the pleasure of tasting his chest, his pecks, not waiting for an answer that probably wouldn't come. Her hands went down and settled on his hips, her thumbs slipping between the elastic band and his warm flesh, letting her index fingers play over his skin.

Zoro wrapped his arms around her. "What next?" he whispered in her ear.

"Take a guess," Nami whispered back and Zoro slipped his hands between their bodies. He started to unbutton her pyjama top. Nami watched the movement of his fingers and looked into his eyes as he looked into hers. He was right again. But after just two buttons, Zoro gripped the bottom of the shirt and pulled it up, his fingers sliding all the way up her soft flesh as he removed the shirt, while she helped by holding her arms up. The shirt was discarded, and Zoro and Nami held onto each other, their eye-contact not breaking as their naked flesh touched for the first time. Nami brought his face to her neck, not waiting to instruct him. She would just show him. She sighed as his lips moved so deliciously over her skin and his rough hands spread across her slender back. His lips found hers again and they kissed, passionately, tongues entwining. "I'm getting tired of being upright," she muttered after the kiss and Zoro gladly pushed her down slowly with his body, one leg fitting between her thighs as he settled over her, and her head rested on her pillow. Nami lay there wishing she wasn't still dressed in her plain old blue pyjamas pants while he lay over her oozing sexuality. Zoro craved to remove the rest of her pajamas but opted for patience. It was not the most flattering pajamas and the fact that Nami wore them was rather surprising considering her day wear and bathing wear. But he knew she would be beautiful underneath it and what covered her did not matter at all.

"Just have to say something," Nami said, holding his head over her chest, ensuring he lay a trail of kisses from her neck towards her two mounds.

"What?" Zoro asked, breathlessly.

"This won't change anything, right?"

"Of course not," he answered, looking at her. "You'll still be annoying."

"And you'll still be a jerk," she said, bringing her hands to his head and roughly running every one of her fingers through his green hair.

"Good," he groaned under her gentle assault.

"Yeah," Nami said, pulling his face closer and kissing him, deeply. But then Zoro pulled away and reached over, grabbing their only source of light by its handle – the little lantern on the coffee table. "What are you doing?" Nami asked.

"There were no burning lights in your dream," he said, placing the lantern on the floor and getting ready to douse it. All this he did with one hand and then lifted the lamp to his face. "You said it was dark."

"Yeah but – "Zoro blew out the flame. "Zoro," Nami whined in the pitch darkness.

"It wasn't supposed to have been on in the first place," he said while the lantern was dropped back to the floor and she felt his arms wrap around her, crushing her chest to his.

"I think the whole thing would have been pointless if I hadn't at least _seen_ you in – " she tried to complain, but found his movements in the dark to be very distracting. The way his body moved over hers, the way his hand cupped her neck, the fingers meshing her skin, and the other hand clearing her hair from her neck, his warm breath tantalising her neck as he re-started the slow torturous trail of kisses to her bountiful chest.

Nami sighed with satisfaction and slid her hands down his smooth back until she touched the elastic band of his trunks. She gripped it, ready to push it down. "You'll owe me, and not in dreams," she pressed in an almost threatening voice, which came out as sounding very needy.

"Huh," Zoro agreed, not opposed to keeping things real.

After all, they had learned that things were much more satisfying that way.

The End.

)(

**A/N: Just have to say that this one-shot was started ages ago and was the first time I used cream-covered strawberries in a story. The other time was not a rip off from this. It was purely coincidental;). I was going to leave this story chaste but after writing Nami's semi-dream, I couldn't resist taking things a little bit further, lol.**

**I want to thank my lovely reviewers of my recent one-shot, for feedback and encouragement is always welcomed. Thank you:). And I also thank that other bickering couple, Vegeta and Bulma and their wonderful fanfic writers, whose stories I returned to reading in a desperate attempt to help me with my ZoNa writing:). Seems it helped a bit. And yes, their son's name appearing in this story is ALSO purely coincidental, lol.**

**Thanks for reading. :)**

**-n3**


End file.
